<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Party Hat by follyandesite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214282">Party Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/follyandesite/pseuds/follyandesite'>follyandesite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brookes starts a bit sad but she gets happier, Cats, F/F, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this, Playride, Post-Canon, Song fic, party hat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/follyandesite/pseuds/follyandesite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic inspired by the song Party Hat by Joe Iconis.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Party Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brooke laid in her bed staring at the ceiling. She and Christine were supposed to spend the evening seeing "La Boheme" an Opera by Giacomo Puccini. Brooke was super excited for several reasons. First of all she was going to spend the evening with her amazing and wonderful girlfriend Christine and secondly she was excited to see the Opera that "Rent" was based on. </p>
<p>Christine absolutely loves "Rent" and all things Jonathan Larson. Which means that Brooke also listens to a lot of Jonathan Larson musicals. Of the musicals Christine has shown Brooke, "Rent" is a  definitely favorite. </p>
<p>Anyway Brooke was supposed to be at the Opera with Chrissy but Chrissy's boss called because another employee was sick and no one else could come in. Christine really needs this job so she ended up going into work. Brooke tried to get someone else to go with her but none of her friends could go. </p>
<p>The tickets ended up going to Michael so he could surprise Jeremy. Which Brooke was cool with and was excited for them but she was bored and alone on a Friday night. </p>
<p>Brooke sat up and went over to her desk and pulled out her book of crosswords. After getting around halfway through the crossword she got stuck and couldn't figure out any more of the clues. After blankly staring for more than a few minutes she decided that she wasn't going to be able to solve the rest by herself. This thought just made Brooke feel even more alone. </p>
<p>Suddenly Brooke hears faint meows coming closer till Gus jumps on her lap.<br/>
"Oh baby how are you?" She cooed.  Looking at the clock a thought hit Brooke. "Oh Gus you hungry? I think it's dinner time. Come on let's get you some food darling." </p>
<p>In the kitchen Brooke fetched some Friskies and fed them to Gus. As Brooke pet Gus something caught the corner of her eye. A few party hats from new year's set on the shelf.</p>
<p>Suddenly a great idea came to Brooke. Rushing to her and Chrissy's room she changed out of her current attire. (Some gray sweatpants and an old t-shirt with her yellow cardigan on top) Instead Brooke decided to wear the dress she would have worn if she went to the Opera. It was a golden dress empire waist dress that hit just above Brooke's knee, with ¾ quarter inch sleeves.she put her hair up and did a full face of makeup Brooke looked in the mirror and felt gorgeous.</p>
<p>Brooke moved into the living room and turned on Spotify and started blasting music through the apartment and started dancing. </p>
<p>After a few songs Brooke went in search for Gus. But first the party hats. Once Brooke had both the hats and Gus she picked him up holding the cat as if he was a baby and started dancing as both of them donned the party hats.</p>
<p>Brooke decided to change the music to an instrumental and make up lyrics as to dance to as she went </p>
<p>“Here in my railroad apartment<br/>
Tonight I'm just taking it slow<br/>
I threw out my tickets to the opera<br/>
’Cause nobody wanted to go</p>
<p>I thought I'd just sit here contently<br/>
Maybe a crossword or four<br/>
But I find myself not feeling satisfied<br/>
No, I find myself wanting much more</p>
<p>So instead of feeling blue<br/>
I know just what I'll do</p>
<p>I’m gonna put a party hat<br/>
On my cat<br/>
We'll dance around and play pretend</p>
<p>I'm gonna wear a golden dress<br/>
Make such a mess<br/>
And never let the good times end</p>
<p>Neighbors can peak through their winders<br/>
Looking all kinds of confused<br/>
But me and my feline won't care at all<br/>
'Cause we aren't easily bruised</p>
<p>No! We'll be laughing and doing the Lindy<br/>
And I'll be the belle of all things<br/>
And we’ll make a racket with no regard<br/>
So we won’t hear the phone even if it rings</p>
<p>I'm gonna put a party hat<br/>
On my cat<br/>
We’ll dance around and play pretend</p>
<p>I'm gonna wear a golden dress<br/>
Make such a mess<br/>
And never let the good times end</p>
<p>Yeah! I'm gonna squirt a French perfume<br/>
Around the room<br/>
And revel in the lovely mist</p>
<p>I'm gonna put a party hat<br/>
On my cat<br/>
And thank my lucky stars that he exists”</p>
<p>Brooke sang the song a few more times feeling much better and happier. She started to laugh halfway through singing her song for the third time. </p>
<p>Brooke changed the music and continued to dance for the next hour. </p>
<p>"Knock, Knock, Knock"</p>
<p>Brooke's music was too loud though and didn't hear the knock on the door. </p>
<p>Outside the door stood Christine wondering what all the racket from in the apartment was. Soon it became clear that Brooke would not be coming to the door and got out her keys and opened the door.</p>
<p>When Christine opened the door she immediately burst out laughing at the sight that she saw. Brooke was in the middle of their living room with Gus trying to do a modified version of the Lindy with Gus. </p>
<p>"Baby what are you doing" Christine said in-between laughter. </p>
<p>At that Brooke finally realized that she wasn't alone. </p>
<p>"Christine you're home!" She exclaimed as she put down Gus. </p>
<p>"Brookie, that doesn't answer my question."</p>
<p>"I was lonely so I was dancing with the cat obviously." Brooke said like it was nothing. </p>
<p>"Brooke you're adorable"</p>
<p>"How was work?"</p>
<p>"Not horrible, but I would rather have been at La Boheme with you" Christine responded as she walked over to Brooke and placed her hands on Brooke's waist. </p>
<p>"I would have rather been with you too. Hey let's get changed into pajamas and we can watch a movie and eat dinner."</p>
<p>"Deal"</p>
<p>Soon the two girls sat cuddling on the couch, eating with The Addams Family playing on the television in the background as the girls talked about their days. </p>
<p>Eventually Christine fell asleep with her head resting on Brooke's chest. Once Brooke noticed she reached for the remote and turned the TV off and carried Christine to bed. </p>
<p>As Brooke dozed off she decided today really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. Sure it was not how she planned but not bad by any means.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can you tell I've listened to Party Hat approximately 30 times today? </p>
<p>Follow my Tumblr: @follyandesite</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>